


Nagisa vs Christmas

by Sociopathicnutellaeggplant



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anime, Christmas Love, M/M, Merry Christmas, Nagisa and karma, Siri - Freeform, christmas trees, glitter and goop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociopathicnutellaeggplant/pseuds/Sociopathicnutellaeggplant
Summary: Nagisa finds himself unable to control his urge, he’s in love with Karma and everyone knows it: except him.But Siri is trying to take over his heart at the same time.





	Nagisa vs Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written by cousin 
> 
> My version in Karma’s perspective:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13136046

Nagisa VS Siri On Christmas

Christmas morning, everyone wakes up early to open presents, but not today. Because today it’s Christmas Eve, Nagisa could hardly contain his excitement. “Yay.”  
Today he did everything thing he cold to finish up evening in time for Christmas  
(He was sleeping all day)  
He ate like a prince that night.  
(He ate an apple for dinner)  
“Acceptable” as Nagisa said as tears filled his eyes  
All of a sudden he herd a scream, it was beautiful, like a mating call, he couldn’t help himself, he walked over to closet and what he grabbed out was truly amazing.  
The goop that he had found had been passed down from generation to generation  
He just couldn’t resist, he just had to smell it. The smell of the goop left him spellbound, trying to find words to describe the smell, he snorted with amazement. He picked up the bucket and he just had to poor it all over him.  
“Wow.”  
He walked over to the balcony and noticed that thousands - no millions of people were poring goop all over them selves!  
Then he had the sudden urge to run toward the centre of the city where the massive Christmas tree stood.  
He was climbing the tree, nothing could stop him, only slow him down, he nears the top of the tree, then he slips, this is the end of Nagisa but then Karma grabs his hand and pulls him to the top of the tree  
“Thanks”  
Karma talks to Nagisa in a soothing voice that sets his nerves to one side “I’ve been waiting for you my love”  
Then at that moment he wakes up and realised that this was all a dream, it’s Christmas morning and Nagisa rushes out to see stacks of presents under the tree  
(He is dragging himself to see it)  
Nagisa opens the first box that has his name on it. It’s the new iPhone, after he sets his new iPhone up, he sees a new feature -Siri. He asks Siri a question  
“Siri do u think that Karma would make a good couple?”  
It’s takes a moment to process this but Siri comes back with an answer  
“Don’t bet your life on it buddy”

The End

By CJ


End file.
